Rebirth
by Lucifer's Remnants
Summary: The one who lost his pride and honor has reawaken into an era of chaos and destruction. He seeks out to be the worlds hero for his atonement of the cries he once committed. Sorry for the poor summary and this is only a preview of this i made years ago.


**The Fallen One's Rebirth**

**It's been weird I've been hearing things for a while now things that shouldn't and can't be possible, (they are that extreme that even though that youkai exist it's more weird even by that standard). My name is Aono Tsukune or at least that's what I had always thought it was…now I'm not sure who or what I am and the things that I had saw as well are terrifying me no end. I hear them calling no - pleading me to stop but I don't know what I am supposed to stop that was until I saw…**_**HIM.**_** He and I were like twins though not in the looks department but the way we acted it terrified me to see him what he became a monster among monsters killing no **_**MASSACRING**_** Humans **_**and Youkai**_** but that's not terrified me it was the fact that I like no desired, craved, and longed for to see him Massacre again. I loved it the taste and smell of their blood drenching…Him…**_**NO…ME!…"!"…haha…hahhahaha… Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!. **_**I cry out the same thing we yelled when I became a Monster so loooong ago.**

**- (****Youkai Academy-Nom POV) everyone from the newspaper club got out of the bus from the little summer vacation break they had and the Chairman/Exorcist/One of The 3 Dark Lords is their waiting their for them he looks at them with pride before his looking lands on Tsukune who seems to everyone but the Chairman and the Bus rider to be having a headache and maybe a fever who know what's really going on but before they can start to talk a portal opens and out of it walks Moka's second oldest sister Shuzen Kuhlua and Fujisaki Miyabe and hundreds of youkai then they attack all at once. The Chairman makes barrier between them but Kuhlua and Miyabe are already in by the time the barrier is up and moves into attack them but stop when they hear moka scream "stop! Why are you attacking us?" Miyabe sneer at her at and laughs at her in a mocking tone and tells her the reason why "Why? We're Here because we are looking for the begging of the end!" as soon as he said that the Chairman and the Bus rider stiffened and Tsukune began shift and shake uncontrollably although only Miyabe and Kuhlua saw the Chairman and the Bus Driver look's of fear and everyone saw what happened to Tsukune but only six people noticed something shocking to them Kuhlua, Miyabe, the Chairman and Bus Driver, Ruby And Inner Moka saw from the Rosario saw a savage smirk form across Tsukune's lips and the look of bloodlust and desire to kill, slaughter, cut, mangle, massacre, rip to shreds, and…**_**DEVOUR! **_**his prey in his eyes.**

**(Moka's POV) Miyabe saw this and saw that Moka was not paying attention and Whipped out his gun and took aim at moka and fired a round of bullets towards her everyone was knocked out of their stupor by the noise of the guns and looked on horrified especially Moka who thought she was going to die and closed her eyes and waited for the pain but surprisingly it never came and she opened he eyes and was terrified because see saw Tsukune standing in front of her with his body full of bullets he smiled at her while he fell forward and managed to take off her Rosario before he fell to the ground he whispered to her that he was glad he could protect her both of them and that he was sorry he could never tell her how he cared about **_**both **_**of them and that he wished he could have told them before that he loved them before he hit the ground dead in a pool of his blood.**

**The air around Moka grew dark and terrifying with youkai and killing Intent towards Miyabe and her sister and in a column of crimson youkai surrounded moka and when she came out of it she seemed to look at tsukune and say that she was sorry and she stalked towards the two members of Fairy Tale who were rooted in place because of fear but when Moka saw this she also saw that it was not her who that they were afraid of but it was behind her so she turned to look at what it was and was shocked to see the darkness and the very shadows themselves were wrapping around Tsukune and shrouding him from the world but then they heard a shout from a voice coming from the darkness and it burst apart breaking the barrier and killing all the youkai that attacked them the words that were spoken shocked them all.**

**(Nor POV) The Shout that heard was "****WE ARE MONSTERS!" ****and what appeared out of the darkness was a man that looked about 23 years old to them he had neon blue eyes, shoulder length light orange and red mix together color hair, he wore a black cloak, and black boots and black bodysuit and what really shocked them was his lone left pitch black as darkness itself angelic wing that reached 20 ft. at the very least (If you Don't know who this is I tried to remember what Genesis Rhapsodos or the character known as "G" in the game FFVII: Dirge Of Cerberus looked like)**

**Everyone tensed they stood there still they were all beyond shocked when the unknown figure started walking to Moka and wrapped his arms around her hugging her there she was shocked that someone she didn't know had the nerve to do this to her after she lost **_**Her**_** Tsukune but the thing this unknown person said something that stopped her heart for what seemed like an eternity. "What's wrong Moka-Hime you didn't think I would die that easily did you? I said it before I won't leave you alone because I Love you" "Who…?…how?…t-t-tt-tssu-tsukune?" Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Cocoa, Ruby, Gin, the Neko teacher and the Chairman and Bus Driver gasped in shock that this new person was or could be Tsukune. Moka was shocked then that turned into happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist which made her blush and brought his face down so that they were face to face and kissed her on the lips now everyone there gasped as this happened even moka but smiled and pulled him down deepening the kiss and so after about ten minutes the needed air and separated **


End file.
